Sanidade
by Kuchiki Rina
Summary: Conjunto de Drabbles. - Estudar a loucura e suas nuances, esse era o objetivo dela -. Estudando a possibilidade de casais.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Anyway. I don't care.

**

* * *

**

Sanidade

**Rotina:**

Acordar às 6:30. Escovar os dentes, tomar banho, pegar a roupa cuidadosamente escolhida na noite anterior, vestir-se, pentear os cabelos e ir para a cozinha fazer o café.

Aquela era sua rotina, algo natural que fazia todos os dias, automaticamente, sem pensar muito.

Tomar café. Sempre numa caneca branca, café puro, com duas colheres de açúcar. Sempre do mesmo jeito. Nunca mudava. Nunca.

Sua rotina era rígida, e quebrá-la seria um sacrilégio.

Depois, sair de casa, ir a pé até o metrô. Pararia três estações mais tarde, e andaria a pé até a parada de ônibus. Lá, pegava um deles até a última parada, e seguia para o seu destino final: O Sanatório.

Essa era, talvez, a única coisa fora do comum em sua rotina. Mas para ela, era tão normal quanto ir ao escritório prestar conta de uma enorme pilha de papelada. Como diretora, aquele era o seu trabalho.

Analizar as mentes alheias, com o mesmo cuidado e zelo de um cientista observando microorganismos através de seu microscópio. Entendê-los era seu objetivo. Nunca foi curá-los.

Ela passava pelos enormes portões de ferro, entrando no jardim melancólico onde se via uma fonte que secara há muito tempo, bem antes de ela chegar lá. Não que ela prestasse muita atenção na paisagem. Caminhava rápido, e logo as portas de madeira se fechavam com um estalido seco atrás dela.

Aquela sensação primordial de euforia. Aquele era o seu _domínio_. Ali ninguém, ninguém mesmo estava acima dela.

Logo pensava que talvez os pacientes a estivessem afetando. Suspirava, pegava sua prancheta e passava pela recepcionista, de quem ela não sabia o nome, sem nem olhar.

Pensamentos rotineiros. Emoções rotineiras. Ações rotineiras.

Aquele era o Asilo Arkhan. E ela era Senju Tsunade. Sua rainha. Sua mestra. E mais que tudo, sua maior atração.

* * *

_Asilo Arkhan foi roubado de Batman. Eu sei. Eu não consegui criar um nome decente, então resolvi roubar ué XD_

Espero que gostem dessa.

Reviews?


	2. Infância

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, pertence ao Kishimoto-san. Como se eu me importasse! Eu quero D Gray Man e Death Note! ò.o/**

* * *

**

**Infância:**

Ela adorava suas pequenas bonecas.

Organizadas por tamanho, cor das roupas, entre vários outros critérios, que ela mudava todo dia. Penteava os cabelos delas, e brincava com suas pequenas amigas de porcelana, contando a elas seus segredos.

Contava que, quando crescesse, queria ser uma bailarina, uma linda bailarina para se apresentar em todos os palcos, e então a platéia jogaria rosas para ela como acontecia nos filmes.

Nesse momento ela ria, e respondia a uma pergunta feita por sua pequena platéia. Então continuava seus devaneios.

Seria famosa, uma das mulheres mais famosas do mundo. Mas isso é claro, dali a um longo tempo, por que ela ainda era uma criança, ora!

Chegava a hora do chá. Ela arrumava a mesa cor de rosa com uma toalha branca de renda, xícaras e bules vazios, pequenos pires e talheres de brinquedo e bolos e tortas de plástico. Então arrumava suas pequenas acompanhantes, para conversar sobre as coisas do dia, as brincadeiras, a vida delas, enfim.

Ah, ela quase esquecera! Hora de se arrumarem. Ela abria sua arca de brinquedos e tirava de lá muitas roupinhas de boneca, e as colocava em suas amigas, fazendo lindos penteados enquanto ria e comentava coisas, como o dia em que sua mãe tentara trancar suas amigas, como ela podia! Elas eram inseparáveis!

Na noite seguinte, ela escutou sua mãe falando com a tal _Tsunade_, e a pequena Sakura foi para o seu novo quarto, onde elas podiam brincar a vontade e ficarem juntas para sempre.

Do lado de fora do quarto, a psiquiatra loira balançava a cabeça e escrevia, logo abaixo do nome Haruno Sakura, _Síndrome de Peter Pan_

Porque a pequena Sakura falava com suas bonequinhas, dizendo o que faria quando crescesse, mas se esquecia de um pequeno detalhe:

Ela já havia crescido.

_Síndrome de Peter Pan é uma coisa bem curiosa. Ela foi reconhecida pela Psicologia mas não é considerada uma doença mental. Bem, eu considero.  
É caracterizada pelo comportamento infantil e o desejo de não crescer ou de adiar o crescimento ao máximo._

Tipo, eu amo psicologia e quero ser psicóloga quando crescer. E acho que de cada três Drabbles sobre os pacientes, um eu faço sobre a nossa querida doutora n.n

Respondendo a Review:

**Ana-Haku-Chan:**_ Bem, o que eu posso considerar como sendo o primeiro capitulo está bem aqui! A Sakura e sua bonecas na rebalta. _

_Agradecimentos especiais à Senhorita Abracadabra que corrigiu o (único XD) erro desse cap._

Kissus, Já Né!

_Reviews?_


	3. Ciência

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não é meu. Ele é filho do Kishimoto. Só me pergunto como a genética o fez ser loiro do olho azul, hum...**

* * *

**

**Ciência:**

Ele era brilhante, ou melhor dizendo, tinha sido brilhante.

Recém formado em psiquiatria, ele tinha ido para o Arkhan sem nenhuma experiência e com apenas um sonho.

Conseguir o lugar dela.

Subia rápido na hierarquia, de assistente a profissional, e depois chefe. Dali para a cadeira de diretor, era apenas um pulo. Um pulo que ela nunca permitiria que ele desse.

Os detentos sofriam com suas inovadoras técnicas de tratamento. Mortes aconteceram, enquanto ele explorava suas mentes e abria seus corpos ainda vivos, tudo em nome de sua ciência.

Ciência essa que ia de encontro aos chamados "Ética" e "Direitos humanos".

O que ele fazia? Debochava disso tudo. Todas aquelas acusações não passavam de grande hipocrisia. Por todo o lado se via violações aos tais direitos, e todos se viravam para acusar logo a ele? Ele, que não passava de um cientista, querendo o bem da humanidade?

_Toda grande descoberta precisa de grandes sacrifícios_, ele dizia.

Agora, seus grandes dias de ciência eram águas passadas. Preso naquela cela completamente branca, ele analizava a própria mente e dissecava os próprios sonhos e medos.

_Preso ali, ele era inofensivo_, defendiam as autoridades.

_Não vão conseguir parar o progresso, se me prenderem aqui, surgirão outros como eu, que levarão a humanidade a um novo patamar, e vocês todos se arrependerão de terem me trancado aqui!_

Era isso que ele gritava, aos berros, sempre que alguém passava. A solidão, a perda de sua razão de viver, tudo piorara a doença de Yakushi Kabuto, o médico que tentara curar e o monstro que justificava suas barbaridades se escondendo atrás da ciência.

Como na história original, aos poucos o monstro foi tomando o lugar do médico, e agora ele era o único que restava.

_Psicopatia grave_, diziam os seus exames.

Exames esses que ele conhecia bem.

* * *

_Olá pessoas do mundo. _

_Eu posso trazer a fic de volta para vocês... Mas preciso de sua ajuda! Chamem a fic com todo o coração..._

Certo, vamos deixar D Gray Man de lado um pouco e responder as reviews. Relo! Me traga as reviews!

**Demetria Blackwell:** _Vou dividir a review em duas e responder nas duas fics, certo? XD  
Sim, vc provou muita coisa na oneshot do Gaara XD Tipo, provou que você é sádica que nem eu, haha!  
Tudo bem, eu sempre perdôo atrasos, já que eu normalmente me atraso muito mas... Caham, falemos da fic u.u  
Ah, eu quero ser psicóloga XD E eu vou pra uma toda a semana XD² Eu fui pegar mais detalhes sobre ela na Wikipedia, mas não tinham quase nada u.u Então qualquer deslize foi falta de informação! E wooo, isso assusta um pouco oo  
Lie ¬¬  
Realmente, esses humanos inferiores são muito difíceis de entender... -falando como se fosse uma Noah-  
O resto eu respondo na colecionador!_

**Watermellon Lala-Sama:**_ Valeu pelo elogio! Só que eu não acho essa fic tãão boa assim.  
Sério? o.o  
Aqui está mais uma!  
Obrigada pelos elogios e pelos peixes! Tchau!_

_Será que ninguém aceita tornar essa fic um Akuma? Muahaha!  
Deuses, acho que estou vendo muito D Gray Man! o.o_

_Tchau!  
Reviews?_


	4. Dualidade

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não é meu, é do Kishimoto-san. Mas D Gray Man é n.n**

* * *

**

**Dualidade:**

Escuridão e Luz.

Bom e Mal.

Os dois lados de uma mesma moeda. Vida e Morte. Contrário. Mas se juntos, Dualidade.

E essa era a síntese perfeita dele.

De um lado, uma criança assustada, que não sabia em quem confiar. Ele olhava ao redor, as sombras de seus parentes o cercando, mais o temendo que o amando, isso se o amassem.

Tristeza. Queria sua família. Não queria mais aquele lugar, com pessoas de jaleco branco o prendendo, o examinando, não queria mais isso, queria liberdade, sua família, e um pouco de paz.

Mas não era isso que o "outro ele" queria. O "outro ele" queria se vingar. Queria se vingar daqueles que o deixaram apodrecendo ali, daqueles médicos que o observavam com seus atentos olhos de porco, queria se vingar do mundo. Não importava se era um inocente ou um culpado, ele torceria o pescoço de qualquer um que chegasse ao seu alcance.

Ele tinha muito do medo do "Outro ele".

Claro, contava isso aos médicos. _Confie neles, vão te ajudar_, sua família lhe dissera, a todo aquele tempo atrás quando ele fora deixado lá. E a cada médico que chegava, ele pedia para que o livrassem de seu "Outro Eu". Ele não agüentava mais seus sussurros, falando coisas malignas, açulando-o contra as pessoas a sua volta.

E a cada apelo seu, a única coisa que eles se limitavam a fazer era sorrir e tranqüilizá-lo de que fariam o possível.

O tempo se passava, as promessas eram refeitas, mas nunca cumpridas. Logo ele se via imerso em seus pesadelos e escutando os malignos sussurros de seu "Outro Eu"

Os médicos só não conseguiam dizer que a _Dupla Personalidade_ da qual Gaara sofria era incurável.

Mas sua família lhe dissera para confiar nos médicos, e ele era um bom menino.

* * *

_Sério, esse final ficou mais parecido com o Tobi (que também combinava com esse cap) do que com o Gaara o.o_

But I don't care u.u

E falando sério people, eu não achei NADINHA sobre Dupla Personalidade! Então, se alguém por aí afora conhecer um psicólogo ou algo do tipo, e eu tiver errada, peça pra me perdoar por que foi falta de informação!

Bem, certa pessoa me dissuadiu de transformar a fic em um Akuma, sob pena de morte, mas vamos ver se achamos uma inocência compatível com ela n.n

Relo! Traga as reviews! Uma elas pode ser o coração, Muahahaha!

**Rukia-Chan:** _Arigato! Estou me esforçando ao máximo para cuidar dessa fic! Talvez por estar cheia de imaginação para ela, estou atualizando muito rápido. Espero que goste desse cap! E, ahhh, não é o coração ó.ò Bem, até uma próxima vez!_

**Demetria Blackwell:**_ lol, eu tipo que já respondi essa review XD Mas não me canso de responder de novo XD. Putz, eu também! Só de falar as palavras mágicas (DGM!!) já me sinto bem mais feliz. É vício.  
E eu já falei sobre isso. Prefiro ser martelada pelo Lavi-kun - E não duvide que eu tenha raptado ele e o levado para a mansão Noah comigo! Muahaha!  
Não, DGM tem mais fanáticos mundo afora do que pensamos XD  
Eu também caramba, ler e escrever Naruto está se tornando bem difícil! Tipo, D Gray Man (-) é tão... Mágico n.n  
Lenalee merece morrer! Yeah!  
Eu entendo. DGM (-) é o nirvana (Não a banda), impossível não tomar o assunto XD  
Eu também sempre achei isso XD Espero que tenha gostado do Gaara e de seu "Outro Eu", ou melhor dizendo, Shukaku!  
Kissus n.n  
...Onde está você, coração? n.n_

**Ana Haku Chan: **_Vou responder as duas reviews nessa só, tá? Wow, uma fã fiel ¬ Esse foi sobre o Gaara e o Shukaku, e sobre a Dupla Personalidade, você gostou? Uhh eu já estou realmente cansada de direito XD Meu avô, meu tio, minha tia e minha mãe são formados em direito XD Mas eu vou fazer essa tradição morrer na minha geração ò.o/  
Fobia? Kukuku, você me deu uma idéia XD Se eu tiver alguma dúvida, já sei a quem chamar! XD  
Não, segundo a wikipédia, foi reconhecido pela psicologia como um distúrbio mental, sim, mas não como uma doença. Arigato Gozaimasu n.n  
Sim, combina com o Oro né? Mas com esse negócio de ser recém formado... Tava mais pra Kabuto mesmo XD  
Sim, mais idéias, arigato!  
Aqui está ele! Kissus!  
Sennen Ko Ha Sagashiteru... Where are you n.n'''_

**Watermellon Lala-Sama: **_Sério, você teve uma sorte muito grande. Eu estava comentando as reviews quando você mandou a sua. Quase que ficava de fora moça! XD  
DGM é igual a 42! A Resposta!  
Como você conseguiu esse milagre? XD Eu ia ver um epi pq a Srta Abracadabra insistiu muito, já estou no 38 XD  
Eu não li o.o É sobre o que? Fiquei curiosa XD  
Kissus, Já Né!_

_Enfim. Não achei. Mas se o coração for realmente a Lenalee... ahhh eu vou me divertir tanto XD  
Err... Gomem u/u_

Campanha - Seja inteligente: Ame Road/Allen, ajude D Gray Man a conquistar o mundo e mate a Lenalee! ò.o/

_Kissus, Já Né!  
Reviews?_


End file.
